


Favorite Employer

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Incubus AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Embarrassment, Femslash, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sex, Master & Servant, One-Sided Attraction, Servants, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6745924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daybreak loves being one of Nebula's servants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Employer

Working for Nebula turned out to be a lot better than Daybreak thought. It was hard to think that she had actually used to believe the rumors about the wealthy succubus. Despite most people being afraid of the sex demons, Nebula was one of the few that actually lived within the city and lived at the large estate on the hilltop. And while people were afraid of her, they didn't have any power to fight back against her.

She was wealthy, she had power, and she was a succubus and a subordinate to the incubus king. Hurting her would only incur his wrath, so the elders had no choice but to let her stay there. And she wasn't a menace to the city... Yes, she would come out during the night to feed from people, but from what Daybreak understood, her partners were always more than willing.

Daybreak could see why. Nebula was very beautiful. Voluptuous, strong, confident... Soft and glowing brown skin, piercing red eyes, luscious lips... She was a walking symbol of sexuality and could seduce anyone into her bed. She had many lovers, men and women alike, human and not, and she always brought them to her estate for a good meal before sending them home.

And since she was a wealthy and beautiful succubus who owned a big estate, she needed servants. Ones she didn't feed from and paid handsomely. And since Daybreak's family was poor, the minute she had turned eighteen, she had gone to the succubus's home one night and pleaded for a job.

She honestly didn't think it would work. Since it was well known that Nebula paid well, many people tried to get a job in her household, even if many feared her. And since so many people applied, often times, Nebula turned a lot of people away. Most of her servants tended to be women and even then, a majority of them were older. She only had about three male servants out of her staff of twenty-five people... And Daybreak knew that begging her might have been pointless, but still. She asked to work for her regardless.

It did catch her by surprise when the succubus hired her and told her to move in as soon as she could. Naturally, when she went back home to pack her things, her parents and older brothers were less than pleased. Her parents never wanted her to work for "that evil seductress," trying to convince her that she was being bewitched by Nebula just like the other people in town. Her brothers were threatening to kill Nebula if she tried to touch Daybreak.

Luckily for her, her two older sisters were able to calm them down. While the oldest sister tried to make her give her job to her, the other sister was able to convince everyone that this was Daybreak's decision and that, from what she heard, Nebula wasn't a bad boss to have. She treated her servants nicely enough, so they didn't need to worry about Daybreak.

Still, the blonde wouldn't lie. She had been a little scared when she moved into the servants' quarters with some of the other girls. She knew nothing about Nebula aside from what people would say about her on the streets. A part of her had been worried the other would be violent if she did something wrong... or try to forcibly feed from her if it suited her needs.

But Nebula wasn't like that. While a bit crude with how she spoke, she was actually... kind of nice. She was never too demanding and if a mistake was ever made, she didn't get mad or start throwing insults. She would just tell them to fix it and not to worry about it. And when she brought meals home, she wasn't monstrous... Sometimes Daybreak and the other servants would catch her feeding and Daybreak always found her to be so... 

Beautiful. There really wasn't any other way to describe it. She just looked so sexy and gorgeous and... Sometimes, embarrassingly enough, Daybreak found herself wishing she was a meal. She feared to say it out loud, thinking it would get back to Nebula and perhaps lead to her termination. She didn't want the succubus to think she was lusting after her... The last time a servant lusted after her - a young and rather arrogant male servant - he had been kicked out and banished from her estate. And threatened with his life should he return.

Daybreak didn't want that. She liked being around Nebula. She liked serving her... Besides, these thoughts were probably just a natural reaction. After all, Nebula was a succubus... Perhaps she was releasing some sort of pheromone that caused such thoughts. It would make sense, right? Succubi and Incubi did have magic.

"Daybreak."

The young girl snapped out of her thoughts, looking up at the doorway. Right, she had been scrubbing the bathroom floors while the other two servants she had been with had gone to get more soap.

She was surprised to see Nebula standing there, leaning up against the doorframe with her arms folded across her chest.

"O-Oh, welcome back, Lady Nebula."

"What're you doing?"

"Scrubbing the floors, my lady." 

"By yourself?"

"N-No... Patricia and Megara went to get more soap and water." 

"Hmm."

"Did you want to take a bath, my lady?" Crap, she hoped that wasn't the case. They wouldn't be done cleaning for at least another hour or two... They didn't expect her to be back to early! She said she had business with the Incubus King that day, so they had assumed she would be gone the entire time.

"No, I'm fine. Though you look like you could use a good soak."

Right, she was all sweaty and messing from the scrubbing. "Y-Yes..."

"Wanna take a bath with me later?" 

Daybreak knew Nebula was joking as she always did, but she couldn't stop the huge blush from coming onto her face. She heard her employer laugh, causing her to scrub harder to drown it out. This was so embarrassing... especially since in her head, she was actually thinking about what it would be like to take a bath with her! Thank Primus incubi couldn't read minds.

"I'll be in the lounge, let me know when you guys are done."

"Y-Yes, my lady." 

She heard Nebula walk out of the room, Daybreak desperately trying to cool down her blush as she scrubbed the floor harder. Primus, why did she have to blush so easily?! She was going to give herself away if she couldn't just brush off the comments! And if Nebula found out, she would kick her out. She would never be able to see again...

Daybreak shook her head of such thoughts. No, it would be fine. Nebula would never find out, so she would never have to leave. She would be able to serve Nebula, provide for her family, and stay by the succubus's side for as long as she lived. She just needed to learn to control her embarrassment.

She hoped she would learn soon.

 


End file.
